slayerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Christ Illusion
frame|Christ Illusion thumb|right|300 px Christ Illusion‏‎ (dt.: Christen-Illusion) ist nach fünf Jahren Pause das zehnte Studio-Album von Slayer. Es ist am 4. bzw. 8. August 2006 bei American Recordings erschienen. Es gibt kaum Highlights auf der Platte, Slayer hat musikalisch nicht mehr viel zu sagen, viele Kerry King-Schablonen-Tracks. *10 / 11 Tracks, 38:52 / 42:nn min Christ Illusion‏‎ wurde von Josh Abraham produziert, Rick Rubin saß gemütlich dabei und es ist das erste Album seitdem Dave Lombardo 2002 zurückgekehrt ist. In den USA erreichte es Platz 5 der Charts und in Deutschland den herausragenden Platz 2 ! : Vorgänger: God Hates Us All (2001) Nachfolger: World Painted Blood (2009) Tracklist von Christ Illusion Christ Illusion hat in der Originalversion 10 Tracks und dauert 38:52 min. Die Enhanced Version vom 27. Juli 2007 hat 11 Tracks und dauert 42:nn min. : 01 – Flesh Storm – 4:14 – (Musik: Kerry King / Text: King) 02 – Catalys't – 3:07 – (Musik: King / Text: King) - holter-dipolter 03 – 'Skeleton Christ – 4:22 – (Musik: King / Text: King)– pömpl, piep, pöp, ... weiß nicht, 04 – Eyes of the Insane – 3:23 – (Musik: Jeff Hanneman / Text: Tom Araya) 05 – Jihad – 3:31 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: Hanneman, Araya) 06 – Consfearacy – 3:07 – (Musik: King / Text: King) 07 – Catatonic – 4:54 – (Musik: King / Text: King) 08 – Black Serenade – 3:16 – Singen ohne irgendwas 09 – Cult – 4:40 – (Musik: King / Text: King) 10 – Supremist – 3:51 – (Musik: King / Text: King) Bonustrack der Enhanced Version von 2007: : 11 – Final Six – 4:10 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: Hanneman, Araya) : 08 – Black Serenade – 2:58 – alternative Version - ja, was denn ? Entstehungsgeschichte Seit 2002 war Dave Lombardo zurück, das letzte Album war 2001 God Hates Us All ... 2004 haben sie einige der neuen Songs als Demos aufgenommen. Christ Illusion wurde in den NRG Studios in North Hollywood und den Westlake Studios in Los Angeles aufgenommen. Sieben Tracks sind von Kerry, vier Tracks sind von Jeff, gemeinsam wird nix mehr gemacht. Rick Rubin hatte kaum Zeit, er hat lieber Metallicas Death Magnetic gemacht ($$ !). Er mischte sich aber am Ende beim Mixen ein. Tom Araya musste am 5. Mai zu einer ambulanten Gallen-OP ... Final Six ... erst später ... nach? der Unholy Alliance-Tour ... Es gibt auch eine entschärfte Variante des Covers. Wegen 666 sollte das Album am 06.06.2006 erscheinen. Das hat nicht ganz geklappt, aber seitdem ist der 06. Juni der jährliche internationale Day of Slayer. In Indien gab es proteste von radikalen Christen gegen den Track Jihad, EMI India mussten ihre Alben einstampfen.[2] Live und Versionen Von der Christ Illusion gibt es einige Live-Mitschnitte. (Bei den Auftritten 2007 bangt und rotiert Tom noch.) Eyes of the Insame Grammy in 2007? gewonnen ! Jihad *Live 2007 – at Download(?) *Live 2007 – Rock am Ring 2007 *Live 2010 – Rock im Park 2010 *Live – The Big Four, 2010? *'Dies' ist evtl. sogar kriminell ? - Dann bitte verbieten, das Video ist bei YouTube seit 2006 ! (Sick !) Cult *Live 2007 – in der The Henry Rollins Show *Live 2007 – Rock am Ring 2007 Supremist *Live 2007 – at Download(?) *Live 2007 – Rock am Ring 2007 Final Six Grammy in 2007? gewonnen ! Reviews Wo ist das Rock Hard-Review ? Der Metal Hammer zählt die Tracks auf. Rock Hard Nr. nn – nn/2006 – n / n: "" Metal Hammer 09 / 2006 – Thorsten Zahn gibt 6 / 7: "Preisfrage: Wird ''sic das neue Slayer-Album klingen? Wie Slayer. Richtig! Thrash Metal mit einer eigenständigen Note, der seit 1986 im Schatten des Über-Albums Reign in Blood steht. Auch das neue Album Christ Illusion kann diesem Schatten nicht entkommen, ihn aber mehr aufhellen als der Vorgänger God Hates Us All (2001). Das mag an der Rückkehr von Teufelstrommler Dave Lombardo liegen, der Christ Illusion mit seinem schweißtreibenden Stil bereichert.'' Doch er ist nicht der Einzige, dem das Körperwasser aus allen Poren fließt: Neben seinen Band-Kumpels Tom Araya (Bass, Gesang), Jeff Hannemannsic'' (Gitarre) und Kerry King (Gitarre) zerfließen auch die Fans beim rasanten Beginn namens 'Flesh Storm'. Der alte Zauber ist zurück, und der zweite Song 'Catalyst' lässt uns dankend gen Hölle moshen. Verdammt, der Teufel meint es gut mit Slayer! Doch dann kommt leichte Ernüchterung und Schweißstrom-Pause: 'Eyes Of The Insane' und 'Jihad' wirken gemäßigter, leicht verfahren, die Gitarren-Soli stellen sich leider nicht in den Dienst der Songs. Erst 'Skeleton Christ' macht es wieder interessant. Leicht experimentell geht es in Riff-Wogen, die immer wieder von Breaks hochgeschaukelt werden, voran. 'Consfearacy' ist dann wieder Slayer-Fastfood, 'Black Serenade' ein guter Thrasher, während 'Catatonic' experimentell ausgelegt ist. Erst 'Cult' und 'Supremist' räumen noch mal ordentlich auf und knüpfen dort an, wo Christ Illusion begann.'' Das Album ist ein in sich geschlossener Kreis. Keine großen Überraschungen, aber auch keine wirklichen Ausfälle. '''Slayer' klingen wie Slayer - und dafür lieben wir die Kalifornier."'' Weblinks *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - in der Metal-Bibel *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte zum Album Kategorie:Album